Duo Get's a Cold
by LunaCross
Summary: Pretty tame yaoi, 2x4, surprised? ^_^ It's kawaii!


Duo Gets a Cold  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the hot boys of Gundam Wing ::cries anime style:: WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! But what I do own, is my beloved Coyote Ugly soundtrack ^_^ "...can't fight the moonlight no..."  
  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen blowing his nose.  
  
Quatre looked up from his tea, "Are you getting sick Duo?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "Iie, it's just- I got the sniffles from being outside for those few minutes." He sounded stuffed up.  
  
Quatre shook his head and smiled at him, "Duo, you're getting a cold, I guess I'll have to take care of you." He winked at his braided koi.  
  
"If I have a cold, then I don't want to give it to you, plus I'll need my rest." Duo laughed then started coughing. Quatre walked over to him and placed his small hand on Duo's forehead.  
  
"You've got a fever too." Quatre kissed him on the forehead and place his arm around the braid-boy's shoulders, "Come to bed koi, you should rest."  
  
Duo leaned his head against the Arabian's shoulder, "I'm fine, really, chibi." He closed his eyes and could feel himself starting to fall asleep.  
  
  
The two reached the bedroom and Quatre laid Duo on the bed, "Is there anything you want?"  
  
"Mmm, an orange, maybe some tea?" Duo's cheeks were now flushed and his eyelids were drooping.  
  
"I'll get you some when you wake up." The blonde slipped a thermometer in Duo's mouth and waited for a few minutes then took it out. "One-hundred two, you've definatly got a fever." He stood up and walked out the door. He returned a few minutes later with a small bucket of ice water with a washcloth hanging over the side. The young Arabian dipped the washcloth in the bucket and dabbed it on Duo's forehead.  
  
Duo placed his hand over Quatre's, "I feel fine... really I-" Duo fell asleep before he finished his sentence.  
  
Quatre smiled at how cute Duo looked when he slept, his flushed cheeks made him look more innocent, not like the God of Death that he was.  
  
"My chibi shinigami, rest up now." Quatre walked to the love seat in the room and picked up a book to read.  
  
  
Four hours and three books later, Duo finally woke up. He rolled over to his side and propped himself up on one elbow. He smiled at Quatre who was sitting cross-legged on the love seat dozing off with a book in his lap.  
  
"Chibi tenshi, wake up." Quatre sat up and smiled, "So shinigami, you're finally done resting." He stood up and sat on the bed next to Duo who sat up and embraced him.  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you next to me, the bed was too cold." Duo pulled his tenshi closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Quatre pulled away a little at the kiss, "Hey, I don't want your cold, I hate being sick."  
  
Duo loosened his hold on the blonde, "Gomen ne, that's one thing I dont wanna give you." He smiled coyly at the Arabian. The braided pilot leaned forward and kissed the small boy on the lips. Quatre played a little but then pulled away.  
  
"Didn't you listen?" He laughed, "I don't want to get sick!"  
  
Duo pouted, "But I feel a lot-" he paused to sneeze, "-better now." He was feeling drowsy again.  
  
Quatre noticed his drowsiness and gently pushed the young Death God back onto his pillow, "Rest koi." Duo grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him closer.   
  
"Stay with me, I can't sleep without you." He whispered. Quatre smiled and laid down with his head on Duo's shoulder. The braided pilot fell asleep instantly and soon the blonde followed suit.  
  
  
The next day Duo woke up feeling one hundred percent better. He hugged Quatre who only groaned softly and weakly.  
  
"Tenshi?" Duo sat up and looked at Quatre whose cheeks were flushed and his eyelids were droopy.  
  
Duo chuckled, "I know why I feel better, I gave my cold to you." Quatre tried to glare at Duo but couldn't help but smile at his bright violet eyes. "I'm glad you're better chibi shinigami."  
  
Duo hopped out of bed and tucked his blonde in, "Now I get to take care of you!" He winked at Quatre, "Nurse Duo to the rescue."  
  
Quatre smiled, "I know what we'll do when I feel better." He winked back.  
  
Whatcha think? If you like the idea of 2x4, then I'll write more fics of them, but otherwise, I'll stick with whatever pops in my head (2x5?) ^_^ 


End file.
